bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fūma Kotarō
| occupation = Informant Kidō Corps Commander | previous occupation = None | team = Jūsanseiza Kidō Corps | previous team = None | partner = Idzumo | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Mujinnoykō | marital status = Widower | relatives = Unknown | education = Shinō Academy Kidō Corps training facility | status = Active | shikai = Kusanagi | bankai = Not yet achieved }} Fūma Kotarō (風魔小太郎, Kotarō Fūma in the English dub) is a rather ancient and powerful shinigami skilled in the art of . Once a peaceful man, his mind was soon corrupted after the death of his late wife. Before his unnamed lover's parting, Kotarō was the Lieutenant Commander, the youngest to ever be appointed such position. Several decades later, Kotarō would be granted the rank of Kidō Corps Commander, which he humbly accepted. However, his life was drastically changed when his wife was accidentally killed by a member of the in a raid. Due to the incident, the kidō protege vowed to seek out revenge. Around this time, he would find the shadowy organization known as Jūsanseiza, as well as one of the Quadrumvirate, Idzumo. Since that day, Kotarō has been feeding information about Soul Society to the group, while still maintaining his position in the Kidō Corps without suspicion. Appearance For the majority of his life, Kotarō was a rather attractive man, being ranked #3 in "The Sexiest Men of Soul Society," an article in , a magaizine published by the Ninth Division every month. Due to his appearance, he attracted a lot of attention from women, most notably from and . Although Kotarō received an enormous amount of attention from the females of Soul Scoiety, the only woman that he was attracted to was his wife. After there marriage, he allowed himself to become a bit more jolly, but still kept his weight in check. However, once his wife passed, Kotarō found himself gaining weight like wildfire. In not even a months time following her death, he had grown to look like a human plum. Also after her passing, he lost the will to have a clean-shaven face, which resulted in his now fully-grown mustache and beard. Kotarō's hair soon became a mess as well, and his eyes grew bags under them. Even after this drastic change in appearance, he still considers himself quite handsome, which may be why Kotarō continues to flirt with women, much to the dismay of said women. Personality Much like his appearance, Kotarō's personality would do a complete one-eighty after the death of his beloved wife. Before her departure, as well as before they even met, Kotarō was personification of happiness. He would constantly strive to increase other people's happiness, even if they had done nothing particularly good to him. Another way Kotarō was shown to be a man of complete happiness was that he always found the bright side in anything, even in death (minus the death of his beloved), saying "death teaches us to appreciate what we have, and this should be a celebration of their life, not their death." Even though Kotarō was the enbodiment of said emotion, his personality would soon take a drastic change for the worse. Once his life partner had died, he found himself attempting to smile, but could not build up the strength to do so. Kotarō also became deranged; to the point that he attempted to bring the love of his life back from the deceased. During this time of despair, many friends of Kotarō tried to make him see the error of his ways, but these hopes died in no time at all. Furthermore, Kotarō's attitude to others began to change. After several months, he soon became incredibly self-centered, caring only for himself. Once he met up with Idzumo, Kotarō would become much more violent, to the point that he began to bore when there was no conflicts to "entertain him,"'' as he puts it. He would soon begin to exploit people's dreams and desires, which allowed him to make people his minions. He has been shown to kill these pawns on a moment's notice, even if they had been the most loyal of subjects. However, Kotarō has been shown to show remorse for these pawns, however fleeting this remorse may be. History ''More soon... Synopsis More soon... Equipment Kyōtei: (教程, Japanese for "curriculum") a kyōtei is an extremely rare form of weaponry that is commonly made into the form of a monk staff, but can be made to look more exotic should the recipient wish for it to appear as such: the kyōtei are one of the few known spiritual weaponry which expands on the weilders own spiritual energy so as to allow them to cast more powerful spells and use more advanced techniques without it affecting their wellfare, Kotarō's kyōtei is known to be especially powerful as it is described to have almost the same level of spiritual energy that he himself does - making him capable of fighting against much more powerful opponents and bypass his normal weaknesses. They are kept secret by the Gotei 13 in that they can be very dangerous in the wrong hands and are awarded solely to Kidō Corps members of high rank whom have performed great service for the good of Soul Society - the Kidō Corps Commander also commonly has one of these: the weapons in question were developed by Kotarō and his then commander, Hiroya Ginkarei, in cooperation with a variety of intellectuals, given how the twelfth division had not yet been made into what it is back then. Powers and abilities : Like most Captains and Kidō Corps Commanders, Kotarō possesses a rather high level of spiritual energy. However, due to his skill in the field of kidō, he has a significantly larger amount than most of the Captains of the Gotei 13, with only the strongest of Captains having a higher capacity of reiatsu than himself. He has been shown to be able to finely control his spiritual energy, to the point that he can cast high-level kidō spells without much effort, as well as sending bullet-like blasts towards his opponents. : Before assimilating his zanpakutō into himself, Kotarō was quite skilled at the art of swordplay. During the time he wasn't working with Jūsanseiza, he was able to best most users of a blade with little effort, although he could easily be defeated by the majority of the Captains, as well as some of the more powerful Lieutenants. Even after his absorbing of his sword, Kotarō has shown to still be capable of weilding a blade just as well as when he still used his zanpakutō in it's true form. : Before his sword was fused with him, Kotarō wasn't very talented at hakuda. However, after he decided to assimilate himself with the zanpakutō, he has trained extremely hard to to achieve a level of mastery in the art of close combat. Although Kotarō has solely been using kidō and hand-to-hand combat for roughly four thousand years, he still isn't as skilled as shinigami such as or . Even with this minor weakness, Kotarō's hakuda, coupled with his iron skin, is more than a match for most opponents. *'Enhanced Strength & Durability:' After absorbing his zanpakutō, Kotarō's skin became as hard as an arrancar's hierro, to the point that most weak attacks just bounce off the ancient shinigami, with only the strongest of techniques breaching his body. With this iron skin came yet another ability: strength. When using hakuda, Kotarō can send an opponent flying through several large buildings with little to no effort at all. Genius Intellect: Kotarō has proven himself time and time again to be one of the most intelligent shinigami in- and outside of Soul Society. His intelligence is most notable due to his success in combining his zanpakutō with his soul, therefore making himself a living zanpakutō. Besides this major success, Kotarō can observe a battle between to opponents and quickly determine who is winning, and who will win, which, according to Idzumo, is a one-in-a-million trait. Even though he may be a genius in the eyes of most spiritual beings, his intellect still pales in comparision to the likes of , as well as . His intelligence has been presumed to be why he cannot be manipulated by Idzumo, unlike most people. : Like Idzumo, Kotarō finds one of the fundamental fields of combat to be useless, with Kotarō believing this to be the field of shunpō. Although he is fully capable of using said ability, he chooses not to, as he thinks that natural speed is better than shunpō. Even without the specific art of agility, Kotarō has shown to be quite fast, but his reluctancy to use shunpō makes him considerably slower than most. : Much like , Kotarō has shown to possess extensive knowledge of every kidō spell, even ones that were invented by , who had been hollowfied and exiled many centuries after Kotarō was born. Perhaps his most useful skill in the field is his use of healing kidō, being shown to fully heal a leg of Idzumo's that had been ripped off by a Diabolus. Besides healing kidō, Kotarō is capable of using multiple extremely high-level spells in rapid succession, each all but the last without incantation, and remain, for the most part, perfectly fine. However, when he uses forbidden kidō spells, he becomes incredibly weak, with him asking to rest almost immediately following the use of said spell. Stats Kidō Note: All techniques listed below were created by Njalm2. As such, he deserves whatever credit I may receive. Having been a commander of the Kidō Corps before his descent into darkness, Kotarō is perhaps one of the most powerful users of kidō Soul Society ever bore. His skill is so grand that he has created his own spells, as well as being able to use the most powerful, as well as forbidden, spells with very little effort. Kotarō has been known to use several high-level spells in succession without any hinting of using an incantation, a feat most masters of kidō fail to grasp. However, his skills are not on the level the commander before him, Hiroya Ginkarei, who's skill surpassed all kidō specialists in all the dimensions. Despite this, Hiroya was very kind to Kotarō and allowed him to learn a few of his spells, which are deemed more powerful than any regular kidō spell Soul Society has every accounted for. Some of these spells include: *'Kane no Kattō:' (鐘葛藤, Japanese for "chimes of dissonance") Kotarō makes a serie of complicated hand gestures before he shapes a part of his reiryoku into three spectral bells of green energy; these bells will then begin to chime in a way that compels the subjects subconcious to bring up all negative emotions and supress the positive aspects of ones own existance, driving them further and further into helpless self-pity. However, what actually makes this as dangerous as it is is the fact that the spells itself is damaging the subject over time - damage which they don't seem to realize until it is too late, drowned in regret as they are; the spell uses approximately two minutes to kill of most opponents, three if they are exceptionally powerful - the spell was made forbidden shortly after it was created due to the fact that the bells are fatal to anyone whom hears them and not just the casters enemies. The spell of itself is irresistible although the sorrow-inducing effects can be resisted, giving the enemy the chance to destroy the bells who whittle away at their existence. *'Jubun Kansei:' (じゅ文陥穽, Japanese for "curse trap") A highly advanced spell only taught to members of the Kidō Corps that works by inscribing a particular incantation on a special form of tag, the special tag seems to be capable of magically rearranging this information into several crytic symbols who are to be inscribed directly onto any surface along with additional instructions such as the condition for it to go off - once someone triggers that condition, the spell will automatically be cast upon the offender as if it materializes out of thin air. *'Shirubamon:' (しるばもん, Japanese for "silver-grey gate") An original spell of Hiroya's who taught it to Kotarō. It works in much the same manner as a senkaimon or a garganta but unlike the senkaimon. Shirubamon requires no guide, and there is no risk of the caster ending up in the Dangai. The spell has one major drawback though, once its used, it stays open for the span of one day. And any living creature with spiritual awareness can easily pass trough it and into Soul Society or Hueco Mundo, depending on the destination it was set for in the first place. *'Seitō:' (いきとう, Japanese for "spirit steal") Another of Hiroya's original spells passed down onto Kotarō. The spell quickly drains the reishi of the subject not so unlike the abilities of the bounts. This is Hiroya's (as well as Kotarō's) preferred way of dealing with threats. With this spell he quickly drains the assailants energy down to almost nothing. Which disables them from fighting and thus; saves Kotarō from having to cut them down.\ *'Saikōsei:' (さいこうせい, Japanese for "reconstruction") An original kidō spell developed as a means of healing; it seems to differ from normal healing kidō in that it (like ) is a "rejection of fate." Note worthily, Kotarō cannot use this ability to heal himself. *'Seihon:' (セイ本, Japanese for "voice script") Kotarō expands upon his spiritual energy in order to create an invisible net of intervened energy, which serves to catch words and phrases of those inside its borders; twisting them into other words and phrases entirely, depending on the situation: for example, once could make a "love" discussion seem like they simply talk about the weather; those within its borders does, however, hear the words normally. This technique is incredibly useful to Kotarō, as he can use it to disguise discussions about infiltrating places into small talk. *'Anteisei' (安定性, Japanese for "equilibrium"): An incredibly powerful spell that Hiroya worked on, but never quite finished due to its complexity and nature - Kotarō was entrusted with the unfinished spell and completed it shortly after Hiroya's exile. Anteisei intensifies the potency of every single spiritron in the casters body and causes them to duplicate thousands of times per milisecond for approximately ten seconds; and during these ten seconds Kotarō is for all purposes immortal as his body regenerates so fast that even the most powerful techniques are effortlessly shrugged off, and leave no lasting injury whatsoever - this form of regeneration is so perfect that it is capable of regenerating even the most vital of organs and can essentially regenerate him even if his body had been completely obliderated, Kotarō's physical strength is also more or less unmatched during these ten seconds, as is his Reiryoku levels: As a by-effect, Anteisei restores Kotarō's body to the period in his life he was at his strongest, namely the time when he was still courting his late wife; and by extension his physical strength, speed and reflexes along with his spiritual power is drastically increased - this effect lasts from anywhere from three days to a whole week depending on Kotarō's condition. Anteisei has mayor drawbacks however, in the form of a sickness which drastically weakens and erases spiritrons within his body, which permanently weakens him by a moderate amount each time the spell is cast - the spell has the shortest known casting time among any known spell; and it can be cast silently and requires no movement at all, the spell requires merely a single thought to activate, and it is thus for all purposes instantenous. *'Tsuyakeshi' (艶消し, Japanese for "disillusionment") Tsuyakeshi is an extremely powerful version of the standard Kyokko spell, but unlike the latter spell, it is so potent that only a handful of abnormally powerful kidō grandmasters are capable of discerning the presence of those hidden by Tsuyakeshi; the only known man capable of such a feat being Hiroya himself. Tsuyakeshi is capable of concealing up to seven individuals at once excluding the caster without it suffering a penalty of any sort and the concealment stays in place even while the affected ones makes an attack, which makes it perfect for assassination: Tsuyakeshi was created by Kotarō himself, but the latter never taught it to Hiroya for reasons unknown. Zanpakutō Kotarō's zanpakutō, named Kusanagi (草薙, Japanese for "grass-cutter"), takes an unknown form. This is due to Kotarō's assimilation of the blade into his own body, effectively making himself a living zanpakutō. Since he fused with his zanpakutō, he also fused his mind with his zanpakutō's spirit, which causes it to surface every once in great while. *' :' Due to his absorption of his zanpakutō, it takes the form of Kotarō himself while in Shikai. :Shikai Special Ability: Kusanagi's special ability allows Kotarō to, literally, create a rip in the fabric of space and time. These rips may be used for a variety of uses, ranging from travel to intercepting an attack. Although powerful, it isn't without it's weaknesses. To use this, portions of Kotarō's spiritual energy much be sacrificed, and if the tears are to be sustained, he must put forth even more reiatsu. He must also have a certain amount of spiritual energy, or he can no longer use his zanpakutō's abilities. *' :' Not yet achieved. Behind the scenes *Parts of Kotarō's personality is based off of 's, a character from Naruto. Similarly, his zanpakutō's name is derived from said character's own blade. *Kotarō is named after real-life ninja Fūma Kotarō. Trivia More soon... Quotes *(to Idzumo about the sacred stone) "It's not worth it. Coming from me, the man who messed around with trying to revive the deceased, that means something. I would ''kill for such a stone, but the fact of the matter is that it isn't real. No stone can do such a phenomenon. Just give it a rest. If you search anymore, you'll surely go mad."'' Category:Articles by Koukishi Category:Character